Colonial Ship Quest!
The Colonial Ship Quest is a quest that appears in VFK. Description Welcome to The VFK Colonial Ship Quest!! A ship is about to set sail, and Captain James needs your help to gather some last minute supplies before they begin their voyage. If you successfully collect all of the needed supplies and help the Captain and his crew set sail, you will be awarded a British Red Ensign! You will also be awarded 1,000 Credits! Reward * British Red Ensign * 1,000 Credits Questions and Answers # Captain James' boat the Bounty is about to set sail, and he needs your help to gather a few last minute supplies before they begin their sea voyage. You make your way through the busy bustling of sailors to speak with Captain James, and when you reach him, he hastily stuffs a creased piece of paper in your fist. After shouting an order to a member of his crew, he reminds you that all of the supplies on the list must be retrieved and brought back here within fifteen minutes! Will you make it in time? You read down the list and memorize the contents: Ten Sailor Shirts, Five Extra Pairs of Shoes, Three Fishing Nets, and Provisions enough to last four weeks. Where should you go to mark off the first item on the list? #* The Milliner and Tailor Shop. #* The Colonial Tavern. #* Merchant Square. #* None of the above. # Very good thinking! You then fold the paper neatly and place it in your pocket before heading down the cobblestone street. Go to Inside or Outside of the Milliner and Tailor Shop in Colonial Age, and say: "I need several shirts for sailors!" # A lady from the backroom steps out and asks if you're the one who's picking up the order for Captain James. You nod your head, and she disappears in the backroom for a few moments before returning with several tidily wrapped brown paper parcels. Reading down a list, she confirms the contents of the packages with you, saying there are Ten Sailor Shirts, and Five extra pairs of Sailor Shoes. Does that match with the paper Captain James gave you? #* No, there is a pair of shoes missing. #* Yes, all of the contents are correct. #* No, there are three shirts missing. #* None of the contents are correct. # That's two items checked off on the list! Now with the shirts and shoes taken care of, the next item you need to pick up are the Fishing Nets! Head over to the Colonial Harbor and say to the merchant by the dock: "I am looking for some fishing nets!" # The merchant by the dock happens to have quite a few fishing nets for sale; and asks how many you're looking for. You rummage around in your pockets to pull out the list, and discover that the paper is missing! Where could it have gone?! Thinking back in your mind, you try to visualize the writing: how many fishing nets did it say to get? #* Four Fishing Nets. #* Five Fishing Nets. #* Three Fishing Nets. #* Two Fishing Nets. # Thank goodness you recalled how many Fishing Nets you needed to pick up! The last item on the list you remember as being, 'Provisions'. Heaving the fishing nets over your shoulder and juggling your many brown paper packages, you hustle over to the Tavern to speak with the cook! Go to the Colonial Tavern (The Green Dragon) in Colonial Age and say: "I am here to pick up an order!" # The cook motions for you to come to the kitchen, and points at three large crates packed to the brim with wrapped provisions, padded with straw and two barrels nearby. How are you going to bring all of these things back to the ship?! You check your watch, and there are only five minutes left of your fifteen! What are you going to do? #* Ask the cook to deliver it himself. #* Drop your parcels on the floor and start by rolling the barrels out the backdoor. #* Return to the ship without the provisions. #* Look in the tavern for someone to help. # You remember seeing a group of tough looking sailors eating at the spare table outside! Maybe they can help. Head over to the Merchant Square in Colonial Age and say: "I need your help!" # The tough looking sailors had just finished their meal outside, and were about to wander back to their ship. You hurry over to them, and explain your predicament. They agree to carry the crates and barrels to the ship, and start for the tavern! Just as you're about to leave, the owner of the General Store steps outside and grabs the sleeve of your shirt. They say Captain James ordered for a bundle of miscellaneous goods, and want to know if you're the one who was supposed to come and pick them up. What are you going to say? #* I don't know anything about Captain James. #* Yes, I'll take the bundle right now. #* You must be mistaken. #* I'll send someone to come and pick it up. # The owner of the General Store handed you the heavy bundle, and you try and juggle it with the fishing nets and paper packages as you hasten back to the ship with one minute left on your watch. Go to the Colonial Harbor in Colonial Age and say: "Captain, I've collected all of the supplies!" Category:Quests